Save Me A Dance
by Winters Skye
Summary: "I thought angels don't dance?" "Oh, we don't, I just accidentally got pushed into this wonderful young lady who hadn't had a partner and of course I wanted her to be able to partake in this dance." Crowley chuckled, "I figured it wasn't your conscious choice to come out here, you're a bloody mess." He shot a glance down at their feet as Aziraphale once again almost tripped over


Wowie hi guys, I haven't written anything creative in awhile, so I thought it would be good to get back into it with Some Good Omens writing. Mind you, I haven't read the novel and I'm only going off of the Show so my writing may not be 100% accurate. I'm trying my best! Especially to understand the characters better. So, if you guys have any prompts you'd like to see me use as like character Studies I'd appreciate it if you'd drop a comment below!

Not beta'd- all mistakes are mine! 3

* * *

_United Kingdom, 1870_

Although the sun had set outside the windows, the night was still young. Aziraphale stood off to the side of the lavishly decorated room, observing many of the upper class people milling around the room, while he ate a small sandwich he grabbed from a waiter making their rounds around the room.

The sandwich itself was good, but not nearly as good as the crepes over in France, but ever since getting caught over there during the revolution and only narrowly escaping because of Crowley, Aziraphale made the conscious choice to try and stay away. Even though the revolution was done and over with. Albeit only by a couple of decades, which to Aziraphale was only a drop in the bucket compared to the length of time he had been roaming the earth.

He did have to admit that the fashion did seem to get better with the years, different but better. To be honest, as long as it wasn't like the 1450's, anything was better. He wasn't as updated as Crowley would no doubt be, but there was something appealing of holding onto some of the clothes from earlier decades. As the thought of Crowley crossed his mind, Aziraphale wondered for a moment when the next time their paths would cross. Not that he wanted that to happen, of course not, an angel actually _wanting_ to see a demon? Unthinkable, unimaginable, absolutely horrible. Or was it? It couldn't be that bad, considering the amount of times that Crowley had saved his body from being descorporated. And he had never fallen into any major temptation, so he decided that it wasn't _that_ bad.

The music in the room began to pick up once again, and the men began to find the women they wished to dance with, the large ball gowns moving beautifully across the marbled floor. Aziraphale took the final bite of his sandwich as he watched everyone move to their places, angels don't dance so he never really took part in the dancing part of balls. Instead he much preferred the snacks that the waiters had. Oh, and the music, that was definitely a plus. More often than not, after watching the guests and performing a few miracles here and there to keep them from temptation Aziraphale would quietly sneak out of the ballroom and wander to find the library. It seemed that many noblemen kept quite extensive collections of literature.

That was the plan in his mind, as he took a step away from the wall to make his way towards the large doors at the other side of the room. That was until someone, he wasn't able to catch who it was, walked past him pushing him much closer to the lady standing near him, without a partner. His mind flashes quickly with his options and he ultimately settles on what he views to be the best one:

"Excuse me madam," Aziraphale begins with a tip of his hat, "may I have this dance?" As he holds out his hand for her she curtseys before placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead them to an open spot amongst the other couples.

"Just as a warning to you, miss, I'm not the best dancer here," Aziraphale said as a warning as the music picked up and the group began to move.

With a chuckle the lady responded, "I'm glad we're under the same circumstances."

They both shared a slight smile and danced in silence as neither had much to say, until the music changed ever so slightly signaling the dancers to switch partners. Aziraphale's second partner seemed to have more of an idea of the dance and gave him a knowing smile when he began to trip over his own feet within the first couple beats of the music.

It wasn't long before it was time for the partners to switch once again, and unlike the last times, he didn't feel the fabric of a ball gown brush against his legs. Instead this time he recognized the flash of crimson hair and the black suit that so contrasted his own light cream colored one before he could put a name to a face.

"What a surprise to see you here, Angel," a smirk spread across the demon's face as he greeted Aziraphale.

"Ah! Crowley!" Aziraphale tried his best to hide his delight at seeing the demon, "It is a surprise indeed."

"I thought angels don't dance?"

"Oh, we don't, I just accidentally got pushed into this wonderful young lady who hadn't had a partner and of course I wanted her to be able to partake in this dance."

Crowley chuckled, "I figured it wasn't your conscious choice to come out here, you're a bloody mess." He shot a glance down at their feet as Aziraphale once again almost tripped over his feet again. "Those poor girls, having you lead them," a smirk spread across his face as Aziraphale pouted.

After a moment of silence, Aziraphale spoke up, "And what brings you to a ball? I would have assumed that this wasn't your scene. Much too proper."

"Oh Angel, there's so many people here willing to fall into Temptation. All the rich diplomats? Any of them ready to fall into greed much to easily. Have to do something to keep them happy down below."

Aziraphale understood that of course, it was Crowley's job to tempt others. They both easily fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the dance, occasionally sparing glances around the room, partly to keep an eye out for the higher ups to make sure that neither of them got into more trouble than was necessary. But also because they were getting pointed looks from others around the room, it wasn't usual for two men to dance together, even two women who were close friends seemed to be much more common. Although neither of them really cared, as long as it wasn't their supervisors watching it had little impact on their lives.

Once the music ended, everyone in the room took the time to clap for the accompanist. Aziraphale took a step back preparing himself to ask Crowley if he'd like to go out into the open air to hopefully catch a fresh breeze. But, before he could even get the first word out of his mouth, Crowley was already making to walk past him and as he did so he whispered, "Save me a dance, Angel."

And like he appeared, he was gone once again, leaving Aziraphale off to the side on his own. He decided that getting some fresh air was still a good idea, even without Crowley, because he somehow found himself feeling quite flushed, something that he didn't realize until later was directly related to Crowley's actions.

~oO0Oo~

_London, 2019: 90 Days After Avoiding Armageddon_

The bell above the door at Aziraphale's bookshop rang as he filed through the old books above his desk, which one to read through today?

"We're closed I'm afraid," he called out to the person who entered the shop.

"I know," The familiar voice had Aziraphale turn around in his seat, as a smile crossed his face, "I may have miracled the lock." Crowley finished with a mischievous shrug and a smirk.

"I'm glad to see you Crowley."

Their visits with each other had become much more frequent after saving the world from the antichrist, yet it was still a nice surprise when Crowley would pop by unannounced. Aziraphale wouldn't readily admit it, but the time spent together were the highlights of his days.

Crowley crossed over to his desk in a couple swift strides, "So what're you reading today Angel?" He ran his finger across most of the spines of the 1st edition books before Aziraphale swatted his hand away claiming that he could only touch his precious books if, and only if, he was wearing gloves.

"You're no fun," Crowley groaned as he miracled one of the chairs closer to the desk so he could simply flop down into it.

"I want to protect my books. I care about them," Aziraphale remarked, as he took his gloves off and folded them, any hope of reading abandoned now that Crowley was in the shop.

There was a scoff from Crowley as he began to inspect his nails, ugh the black nail polish that the angel had insisted on using on him because "_It matches you!"_ was already beginning to chip. And it had only been a couple days.

"Did you need something specific?" Aziraphale questioned.

"Didn't know I needed a reason to come by and see my favorite Angel."

"I'm the only angel you like."

"Absolutely, Gabriel's a dick." Crowley only spared a glance up when a small chuckle came from Aziraphale before he attempted to stifle it with his hands over his mouth. "Which means you're my favorite angel. Simple math."

"I don't think that counts as mathematics."

"Does to me." There was a pause before he continued, "I actually came to see if you remembered a promise you made me a while ago."

"I made a promise with a demon?"

"Okay, I don't think you actually _promised _me but it's close enough."

"What was this promise?"

Crowley sat up straighter and leaned towards the angel, his elbows placed on his knees, "It was back at that ball back in the-"

"The one where you said I was and I quote 'bloody bad at dancing'? Of course I remember that. I was quite offended I will have you know."

"Do you know how to dance now, huh?"

"I know the gavotte," Azirapahle mumbled, knowing full well that it was a dance that had fallen out of popularity awhile ago.

"Good, I can still lead," Crowley said as he stood and extended his hand to Aziraphale, "I've never been good at following someone else."

Aziraphale placed his hand in Crowley's, a soft smile appearing across his face, knowing full well what 'promise' was being referenced.

"I hope you saved me that dance, Angel," before placing his hand on Aziraphale's lower back, Crowley snapped his fingers, turning on the radio that sat on the angel's desk to one of his classical music stations. The orchestrated music was loud enough that it filled the whole bookshop, yet low enough that it wasn't overwhelming.

Crowley pulled them closer together and held Aziraphale's hand to the side as they situated into what was close enough to proper dancing position. It wasn't a perfect waltz, in fact nowhere close, but that didn't matter. After a couple moments of dancing around the bookshop in time with the music, Crowley laced their fingers together.

"Dear, is this you flirting with me?" Aziraphale asked with a bit of trepidation, partially afraid of the answer wondering if he'd accidentally read into everything too much.

"I have been for the past 6000 years Angel, thank you for noticing," Crowley's face softened as he could finally admit that out loud. Finally, after trying to not go to quickly for Aziraphale, especially after he had made the comment one night in the Bently, he could actually admit what he had been doing.

"See, I wondered if that's what it was, back to that day when-" Aziraphale began to try and ramble but was cut off by Crowley pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I meant to ask you, I don't want to go too fast for you, but sometimes you just need to be quiet and not worry so much," Crowley attempt at an apology was good enough for Aziraphale as he leaned his head against the demon's shoulder.

"I think I've finally caught up with you."

The exchange was simple enough for both of them to realize that they were both on the same page. They continued to dance idly through the shop to the music, sneaking words of adoration and quick kisses when they felt the need. But to both, as the sun began to set outside the windows and the songs changed countless times, nothing had ever felt as much like home as it did in each other's arms.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I truly hope you enjoyed! Remember if you have any ideas you might like to see me incorporate let me know!

Also that whole "Flirting for 6000 years" line has been going around the internet in various variations and I kinda felt obligated to put it in there- it also just really fit I thought.


End file.
